Remembering Memories You Want To Forget
by Jack and Samantha forever
Summary: YES SUMMARY CHANGE: Tony, Liz, Gibbs, and Tim reflect on 9 11. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Remembering

**A/N this is written in memorial of 9 11. 3 Never Forget Never Surrender. **

**DISCLAMIER: I own nothing. I do not own Flights 175, 93, 11, and 77. I do not own NCIS. Although I would love too. **

Remembering

No one knew the living hell Tony had went through the day. No one knew what he had to see. No one knew unless they were there. He was still with the Baltimore Police Department but they had needed anyone who was a day or two away. Because they had grounded all flights. He was about twelve hours and as soon has he gotten the news about the towers he rushed over there with a few of his buddies. He got there and both towers had fallen. They had been estimating about 8000 people were dead. The highest estimate was around 10000. It was a living hell that day. He remembered the bodies pulled out of the rubble. All the false hope of there being a survivor.

He didn't sleep for 48 hours straight. He helped all he could. Removing rubble, looking for survivors. He silently rejoiced when the whole casualty went down to about 3000. He remembered going home after 48 hours of no sleep and just lying awake staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. Seeing the things he had saw. Not being able to give families even the slightest amount of hope that a loved one was still alive. He remembered seeing a man being pulled from the rubble alive. The man was scared, burned, beaten. He later learned that the man was Port Authority Officer Antonio Rodrigues and that he later died from his injures.

He cried for days on end. He didn't care what his father said. When you had gone through a living hell like that you cry. You get mad. You just try and not watch the footage. He had no one to hold on to. Two or three buddies he had known had died from respiratory distress already. The smoke wasn't going to clear for a long time. and the images he had saw were never going to leave his mind. The buildings had been part of him. He had lived in New York as a kid. Right across from the towers. and now the two biggest parts of his childhood were gone.

He saw two officers pulled through the rubble, John McLoughlin and Will Jimeno. They had been buried underneath the rubble of the South Tower and were pulled out barley alive. He never learned what their fate was. They were last two survivors pulled from the rubble. Everyday he would go to Ground Zero. When the 'Bucket Brigade' started he helped. He was sent to the hospital for third degree burns when he slipped on shifting rubble and fell onto a live wire.

He never planned on going back to the site. He never even planned on telling anyone about what he had seen. But he was invited to go to the opening of the Museum and Memorial at Ground Zero. He went and cried tears that had been held back for the past ten years. He had brought Ziva along with him and Ziva soon found out about what the hell he had gone through. He soon told everyone.

**A/N Just for the record I know that Tony was working for NCIS in 01 but him working for the Baltimore PD just worked for this story. and off the record Jimeno, McLoughlin, and Rodrigues are all real people. Rodrigues did die from his injures of being buried alive and Jimeno and McLoughlin were the last two survivors pulled from the rubble. **


	2. Letters From Home

Letters From Home

9 11. A day no American will forget. Gibbs had been just walking around Abby's lab waiting for her to process a picture and bring in to focus. "GIBBS!" He heard her yell.

"What Abbs? Whats wrong?" He said startled by her voice. He had been paying much attention to the TV behind him and he turned towards it when Abby pointed to it. Abby started crying and Gibbs just got mad. He hugged her and just watched in horror of what had happened. He told her go home.

Director Morrow came down and saw Gibbs just sitting at his desk watching the news in horror. "So You saw what happened huh?" He said. Gibbs simply nodded. "They need us at the Pentagon." He said as Gibbs got up and grabbed his gun and just walked to the truck not really realizing where he was going.

He got to the Pentagon and that hell he was seeing on the news suddenly came to life. He just looked at the west side of the Pentagon in horror. He walked up and showed he NCIS id and he was let in. He held back the tears as he asked what he was needed to do. They asked him to wait and he could help with clean up. He just stood there and watched in horror as people were being carried out barley alive.


	3. Fallen

Fallen

She had a scar on her chest. and scars all over her legs. Very little knew the story. Really actually only two people knew the story. Kate and the officer who dug her from the rubble. Well the doctors who performed the surgery knew but she was fairly certain that they had forgot by now. She had been impaled by a steel pole in her chest and she had a cement brick on her legs. Tony who had custody of her didn't even know why she had the scars and every time he would ask she would just say don't worry about it.

She had slowly began to recover from the physical and mental trauma she had. Ten years later she was still scared but never showed it. Ten years ago she was five years old. Just sitting in a office in the South World Trade Center while her mom tried to get a witness of a murder to talk. She had felt the building shake but didn't think anything of it. She absentmindedly played with her dolls. The building shook again and this time when she looked out the window both towers were building. Her mom a secret service agent was working a murder case with the FBI. She remembered yelling 'MOMMY!' and the a police officer named Jennifer Mansfield ,of whom she later learned died in her attempt to save her, came and tried to calm her. Ten minutes later they were still only on the 38th floor. when they had been on the 41st floor. The tower collapsed onto its self and she was buried alive. She didn't know where Kate was and much less she didn't know where she was.

She remembered the whimpers of pain she had let out. She barley remembered being pulled from from the rubble. She didn't even remember the ambulance ride. She remembered waking up in a hospital room being told that she was lucky to be here. She remembered asking where Kate was. They told her she was in surgery. They said they didn't know if she would make it. She remembered just crying. Kate did make and so did the little girl. That little girl's name was Elizabeth Todd.

**A/N Thank you for reading everyone! I'm kinda sad that no ones reviewed yet but I thank you for alerting and favoriting this!**


	4. Lost

Lost

Tim was sitting on his bed with the news on. He was pulling on his socks when the horror started. He looked at his clock as it flashed 8:46 am. He looked back at the TV to see the north tower burning. The horror he thought was a dream was real. He just stared in shock. _'Who in the goddamn world would do this?' _ he thought. He knew they were under attack. He knew better than to think it was an accident. He had worked in NCIS for a year and they had already taught him that.

He called in saying he wasn't coming in today. It turned out that they had closed the office anyways. He just stared at the screen in complete horror. He took a sharp intake of breath when he heard that the Pentagon had been hit. He suddenly got scared. He suddenly feared for his neighbors.

He felt lost in this world. He didn't know what he was needed to do. They called him saying he was needed at the Pentagon. He slowly just walked to is car not even thinking. His mind still on the horror that he had saw. He was hoping it was a dream like so many other Americans.


End file.
